


Mine

by RonaldRx



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Gay Male Character, Kind of angsty, M/M, doubts about relationship, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: You have your doubts about your relationship with Roman and he gifts you something.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I just,,, really like the idea of wearing a collar for/from Roman??? So I wrote this and added a bit of plot to it??? idk, lol.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \- Ronny
> 
> PS All my reader fics are also being posted on my Tumblr: RonaldRx and my requests are always open, so, if you like, you cn go and check it out and stuff!

Often times, you found yourself unsure of when Roman would get bored of you and toss you aside. You've been seeing each other for just shy of six months and you were basically living with him already; barely ever spending time at your own apartment anymore. Yet, that didn't do anything to ease your mind.

You've experienced it often enough. People have suddenly left you one day to the other for years already. Roman wouldn't be the first, nor the last one to show you affection and then leave and forget about you the next day.

This anxiety of him leaving gripped you so tightly each and every day. It suffocated you. You didn't dare voice your concerns to him, though.

On top of that, he was gone doing business basically all day more and more frequently. You trusted him not to cheat on you, but you were scared that he was avoiding you. Deep down, you knew he would just tell you to leave him alone if that was the case. He wasn't exactly the person to not speak his mind, not caring if it hurt the other person or not.

If all that wasn't enough already, there were these nagging thoughts about how you've told him you loved him multiple times already and he hasn't said it back once.

Your thoughts always lingered on that.

Circling. Running. Racing. 

Did he not love you back? Is that it? 

He started spending less time with you after the first time you've said it, so it seemed plausible. 

Surely he would have just said so if he didn't feel the same, wouldn't he?

The door to the loft opening and quick footfall that was unmistakably Roman's ripped you out of the dreadful prison that was your thoughts.

He didn't immediately come to you, though. You could hear his footsteps fading as he went into your shared bedroom and into the en-suite bathroom; the running faucet a big indicator for his whereabouts. 

You didn't know what to do with yourself. Unsure if he wanted you to follow him into the bedroom. Since he didn't call for you a few moments later either, you leaned back into the cushion of the chaise longue you were resting on and waited.

A couple of minutes later, he walked to the living area of the loft, where you were seated. He had changed into more comfortable clothing; his purple silk robe, a plain white shirt and his pajama bottoms that had his face printed on them. It was one of your favourites of his.

"Good evening, my little prince," he greeted you, sighing.

He seemed really tired.

"Hey Daddy," you replied, lifting an arm towards him making a grabby hand.

Roman smiled a little and sat down next to you, one of his arms wrapping around your legs that were brought up to your chest in your sitting position. He squeezed them lightly, as he threw his head back and let out a tired sigh.

"Exhausting day?" You asked, looking at him with concern written all over your face.

He moved his head to look at you and frowned.

"Yeah, business is fucking tedious right now."

"Oh... Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hmmm, that's sweet of you, but no. It'll be over soon, though. Can't wait for that, I'm telling you." He chuckled.

You nodded and put a hand on the arm that was around your legs, squeezing it gently, affectionately. 

"And what have you been worrying about, little one?" 

With wide eyes, you looked at him, laughing nervously. 

"Nothing. What makes you think that?" 

"Aw, baby, I'm no fool. C'mon, tell Daddy what's been going on in his pretty boy's mind." 

You frowned slightly, pursing your lips. 

"Uh... Well, I don't wanna talk about it. It's not important. You've got much better things to worry about at the moment. I'm sorry, Daddy." 

He lifted his arm that was around your legs and brushed your hair back and off your forehead with his hand, rubbing your temple with his thumb. 

"Hm, if I was in a different mood, I'd make you tell me, but I'll let it slide. For now. Anyway, get up, I have something for you!" 

Roman got up and held out his hand for you. You took it, nodding in thanks and stood up, too. Not letting your hand go, he walked you to the bedroom. There, he let go of you and told you to stay put. So, you did as you were told. 

Your brain was trying to work out what Roman might have gotten for you and if you had forgotten an important date. You knew it wasn't your six-months-anniversary yet; not that he would care much about it anyway. You also knew it wasn't your birthday or any kind of holiday that warranted gifts. Perhaps he really just got you something because he wanted to and not because society basically forced him to. 

As you were lost in your thoughts, he had pulled out a sleek, black, wooden box out of his bedside table. It looked beautiful and extremely expensive. It was engraved but it didn't tell you anything as you have never heard of the brand or designer. The box wasn't awfully big, either but it was big enough to contain, say, a sex toy. You blushed at that thought. Roman has gifted you quite some sex toys, but he usually didn't announce them the way he did with this one. So, maybe it wasn't one after all. 

He held the box out to you, smiling and looking self-confident as ever. 

"Open it, y/n." 

You swallowed, a little nervous as to what it might be. He was a rich man and you were everything but, so you often caught yourself feeling bad about the way he took care of you in so many aspects of your life by now. You wanted to repay him somehow, but felt yourself unable to find something remotely adequate for that. That's when the doubts hit you the most, it would seem. 

What if he left you and you couldn't ever pay him back? What if he wanted you to give everything back to him immediately? What if-

"I won't tell you again, baby, open it." 

"Sorry," you murmured, genuinely feeling sorry for making him wait. 

With that, you lifted your trembling hands and opened the box. 

You gasped. 

In it laid a beautiful leather collar. It looked very costly; a beautiful black colour, sleek and yet a little textured, embroidered with blue thread to have stars go all around it. With gentle fingers, you lifted it out of the maroon velvet interior of the box. That's when you noticed the tag, shaped in the form of a heart, saying 'RSB' just like on Roman's gloves, slippers, and some of the insides of his suit jackets. You grasped the tag between your thumb and index finger and turned it around to see if it said anything on the back. Indeed, you found it saying 'Daddy's boy' there. 

Your vision got a little blurry as tears welled up in your eyes, threatening to spill. 

Smiling excitedly, you looked at him. 

"Thank you so much!" You exclaimed, chuckling. 

You felt extremely overwhelmed with emotions. Gratefulness, happiness, joy, love - and a little regret. Regret to having thought that he would leave you just like that. That he didn't like you back, when he proved the opposite each and every day with little gestures. 

"You're welcome, baby. Should Daddy put it around your sweet little neck, now?" 

"Yes, please, Daddy."

He put the box aside and took the collar from you. You turned around, so he could fasten the collar around your neck and buckle it closed. It was perfect; not too tight or restricting, but snug enough that you could feel it with every breath you took. 

You reached up and put your fingers on it, stroking over the embroidery. 

Then you turned to face him again, smiling with uncontained joy. 

"It's perfect!" 

"It is, isn't it? I'm glad you like it, baby. I had it custom made just for you." He put a hand around your neck, stroking the collar and your skin with his thumb in soothing circles. "You're all mine, aren't you, sweet boy?" 

You nodded, still overwhelmed, which wasn't helped by the hand around your neck. 

"All yours, Daddy. Only yours. Thank you." 

He smiled, flashing his teeth with it. You marvelled at his beauty each and every day, but especially in moments like this; where he would smile so genuinely. 

Then Roman leaned forward and kissed your forehead, then your cheek, then the other and then finally your lips. You kissed him back. The kiss went on for a couple of long moments, never deepening into anything filthy, just sweet little things. 

When you finally parted to breathe properly, you smiled at each other. It was such a soft and tender moment, you almost couldn't believe it was real. 

"I love you," you blurted out once again. 

Internally you reprimanded yourself for it, knowing he wouldn't say it back, but you really couldn't help saying it in this moment. 

He hummed approvingly and stroked your hair back, like he did on the chaise longue before. Then he leaned his forehead against yours and sighed. 

"You know I feel the same, right?" 

You didn't dare breathe. This had to be a dream. It had to be. 

"Yes," you whispered. 

It wasn't a lie. Deep down, you knew. He treated you so differently to everyone else. Zsasz was the only other person who could get away with so much and get to see a different side of Roman, but some things were reserved just for you. So, yes, you knew he felt the same. The doubts still remained, though. 

"You have your doubts," he murmured, kissing your cheekbone, still resting his forehead against yours. 

"Yes," you replied again; it was no use lying to him, now. 

"I know I haven't said it. I can't. It's a little complicated, but... I thought this collar would be a good idea to signalise it. Something to remind you of it, whenever the doubts come up and I'm not here to reassure you." 

It seemed unusually thoughtful of him to any bystander that didn't know him on a personal level. Sometimes, such things even appeared unusual to you, too. Even though, you knew that despite being so narcissistic to a fault, he could care about others. It just depended on who it was, that was all. 

"Thank you, Daddy," you said softly, your smile practically audible. 

"You're welcome, my little prince," he whispered. 

Then he leaned back again, wrapped both of his arms around your waist, pulling you close, and captured your lips in another kiss. This one less sweet and full of intent.

You couldn't wait to show off your collar to everyone that you came across for the rest of your days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> And as always on these fics: If you're a (cishet, especially) woman - you can interact, but remember that this was not written for you but for mlm/nblm people only/first and foremost. Just don't be creepy or fetishistic. Thanks!


End file.
